From the Stone
by Ami Ven
Summary: After defeating Galaxia, the Senshi have a bit of quiet.  Ami's life changes when Mamoru asks her to take one of the stones containing his generals.  Is dazed and gentlemanly Zoicite the same who once served the Negaverse?  And why does Ami trust him...?


**From the Stone**

"Ami-san?"

Walking through the library, Mizuno Ami paused at the sound of her name. The voice belonged to Chiba Mamoru, peering around a row of shelves.

"Hello, Mamoru-san," the blue-haired girl greeted him, as he moved to stand beside her.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Ami-san," he replied. "I have a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you could help."

"If I can, Mamoru-san. What's the problem?"

Mamoru frowned thoughtfully. "Could we go somewhere else to talk about this? It's important."

Ami nodded. "Certainly." She knew that if Minako or Usagi had seen Mamoru like this, the blondes would have demanded answers immediately, but Ami was a bit more level-headed.

She and Mamoru checked out their books, then left the library. The older boy took them to a small tea shop. Ami waited for their tea to arrive, and for Mamoru to take a few sips before asking, "There was something in particular you wanted to talk to me about, Mamoru-san?"

He set down his cup. "Yes, actually, there was. Ami-san, first I want to ask you to hear me out. When I'm finished, I'll accept your answer, whatever it is, but please, just listen."

Ami set down her own teacup. She could tell that whatever Mamoru needed to tell her was not only important, but that he thought she wouldn't take it well. "I promise to listen, Mamoru-san," she said.

"Well," he began, "I'm not sure how to put this. You're the first person I've talked to about this, Ami-san. I mean, Usa-ko and the other girls will have to know eventually, but I wanted to talk to you first because I knew you were the least likely to scream or throw things."

"Thank you," said Ami, with a wry smile.

Mamoru took a deep breath. "It's about the Shitennou," he said quickly. When Ami merely nodded, he went on more confidently, "They were my companions, when you lived in the Moon Kingdom. And then, they fought you here…"

"Yes, that is true," said Ami. "But we defeated them, Mamoru-san. They were killed by Queen Beryl."

"Not exactly. You did defeat them, yes, but Beryl didn't kill them."

"No?" Ami asked, surprised.

"No," replied Mamoru. "When each failed, they were turned into stones. When Beryl was defeated by Sailor Moon, the stones returned to me. Somehow, they've been able to appear to me."

"Appear?" Ami repeated. The idea that the Shitennou had not been destroyed should have alarmed her, but she felt only scientific curiosity. "Then, they're alive?"

"Not quite. They appear more as…spirits, and only for a few moments."

"And do you talk with them, Mamoru-san?"

"They are my advisors," he replied. "Ami-san, they regret ever having served Beryl, even though they were brainwashed. I've never had enough power to bring them back…until now."

"To make them human?" said Ami slowly. "Mamoru-san, have you considered all of the possibilities? Your Shitennou were taken by Beryl. Are you sure that won't happen again?"

"I'm sure, Ami-san. There's no way any of them would turn again." He paused, taking another sip of tea. "Ami-san, I'm asking you to trust me, and to do something very important for me."

Mamoru withdrew a small wooden box from his pocket and set it on the table in front of them. "Usa-ko mentioned that your mother was going to a medical conference for a few days. The favor I need is for you to take this."

Ami looked down at the box. "May I assume that one of the Shitennou's stones is inside?"

"He wanted to speak with you," said Mamoru. "To apologize. Please, Ami-san, listen to him. He deserves that much. Beyond that, I'll trust your judgment."

"And if I don't believe him?" Ami asked.

He regarded her seriously. "I trust your judgment on that, too."

She nodded slowly. "All right, Mamoru-san, I'll listen. Everyone deserves that much."

"Thank you, Ami-san. That's all I ask."

The wooden box sat on the edge of Ami's desk, unobtrusive and unmoving. She glanced at it continuously while doing her homework, to the point of distracting herself. Why had she agreed to take this stone?

Actually, Ami had yet to open the box. She had carried it home and set it on her desk. But her mind kept straying to the plain little box's contents. Her curiosity longed for her to look inside, but Ami hesitated.

Mamoru had not said and Ami had not asked, but she knew exactly which general's stone the box held. There was only one answer; he had been her counterpart in the Moon Kingdom.

Carefully, deliberately, Ami opened the box's lid. A bluish-green stone lay in a lining of emerald velvet. It was beautiful, uncut but smooth in places to catch the light. For a moment, Ami simply admired the stone, then she reached out one finger and touched it.

The surface was surprisingly warm; the stone glowed brightly at her touch. Ami rose from her desk chair and took a cautious step back as the light increased. It grew to such a brightness that Ami shielded her eyes.

When she looked again, the light was gone, leaving behind a dazed figure. He sat on the floor, head bowed and held up by rigid arms. His pale blonde hair fell in waves around his shoulders. He wore a simple white dress shirt and gray trousers, but no shoes.

Ami put a hand to her mouth, startled despite herself. "Zoicite," she breathed.

The man looked up with wide green eyes, then immediately squeezed them shut again, his whole body tense.

Ami continued to stare at him. The Negaverse's general she and her fellow Senshi had fought against was nothing like this man.

"Do it quickly, Your Highness," Zoicite pleaded, his voice hoarse, as though he had not used it for a long time. When Ami still did nothing, he opened one eye. "You are going to freeze me…aren't you?" he asked uncertainly.

"No," said Ami gently. "I am not going to freeze you." She knelt next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "For the moment, I want to make sure that you are medically all right."

Stiffly, Zoicite moved into a seated position, still on the floor. "I- I feel like I've been asleep for ages, but I never got any rest," he said. "Like going to bed after a long, long day and having nothing but nightmares."

Ami tapped her right earring, sending her computer's visor across her eyes. Data immediately began scrolling across it. "You'll need food and sleep," she said, tapping the earring again and vanishing her visor, "but you'll be just fine. Can you stand?"

With Ami's support at his elbow, Zoicite managed to remain on his feet. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said quietly, as she led him into the kitchen.

The blue-haired girl steered him to a chair, then set a pot on the stove to heat soup. "I'm not a princess anymore," she said. "Here, I'm called Mizuno Ami."

"Mizuno-san," Zoicite said. "Where is here?"

"Tokyo, Japan. I live here with my mother. She's a doctor." Ami opened a container of soup and poured it into the pot. "Mamoru-san wished me to speak with you."

"Mamoru-san? You mean Prince Endymion?"

"Yes. He is called Chiba Mamoru."

"Oh." Ami set two bowls of soup on the table and he breathed deeply. "This smells wonderful."

She smiled. "Make sure to eat enough, Zoicite-san, to build up your strength. I made plenty."

"Thank you, Mizuno-san." They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Zoicite had emptied his bowl. He set it aside and folded his hands on the table.

"Would you like more?" Ami asked.

Zoicite shook his head. "No, no, thank you. Mizuno-san, I want you to know how deeply sorry I am for all the things I've done. If you had frozen me solid when I first woke up, I'd have understood."

"I agreed to hear you out, Zoicite-san," said Ami. "Mamoru-san believes you are free of the Negaverse's influence."

"I am!" said Zoicite at once. "I'm horrified that I even allowed myself to fall under Beryl's spell. I betrayed my world, my prince, and you, Mizuno-san. Why should you ever trust me again? You look at me, and I can't see why you don't hate me." He looked dismally down at his folded hands. "I should be doomed to live as a rock forever."

"I don't think that at all," said Ami, and Zoicite looked up at her, surprised. "To feel guilt and regret as strong as you do, you must be free of any dark influence."

Outside, lightning flashed as rain began to pelt the windows. "A storm," said Zoicite. He rose and moved to look out the kitchen window. "It's been so long since I've heard one."

"Makoto-chan says that storms are better than sunny days," Ami told him. "I admit to being fond of the rain."

"Me, too," said Zoicite. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

Ami blushed and looked away. "I suppose you should stay here tonight," she said, busying herself with the dishes. "My mother is away this weekend, so we won't have to worry about where you came from."

Zoicite picked up his bowl and put it in the sink. "I'm sorry to impose on you, Mizuno-san, but I have nowhere else to go. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Perhaps I just want to monitor your condition for another day?" she said. "I don't believe anyone has ever documented the physical consequences of being transformed into a stone."

"No, I suppose they haven't," Zoicite agreed. "You could be the first, Mizuno-san. You could write a book."

Ami actually smiled. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. But for now, Zoicite-san, you should get some rest. I can sleep in Mama's room while she's gone, and you can use my room."

Zoicite nodded, although Ami though he seemed a bit nervous. "Thank you, Mizuno-san," he said very quietly.

Ami smiled again. _He really is a gentleman_, she thought. _Maybe Mamoru-san was right. Maybe they were brainwashed by Beryl_. She saw that Zoicite was still looking at her and pointed down the hall. "My room is the first door on the left. Good night, Zoicite-san."

"Good night," he echoed, and left.

_After returning to human form, the subject experienced confusion and disorientation. He appears in stable physical condition. Have recommended food and sleep; subject is currently engaging in the latter. There are no signs of outside influence, evil or otherwise. Subject's mind appears to be his own. He appears to greatly regret his service to the Negaverse and it troubles him greatly. Observations continuing…_

Ami set down her pen and rose from the kitchen table. She paused at the window, looking out at the storm that still raged. If anything, it had gotten worse, pounding rain, flashing lightning and booming thunder. Ami walked down the hallway to her bedroom door, which was open a crack.

Zoicite was sprawled on the bed. He looked so peaceful that Ami paused for a moment. His blanket had fallen to the floor; she crossed the room and retrieved it, spreading it gently over him. Fast asleep, he looked so much younger. Innocent, was the only word she could think of.

She smoothed the blanket, then turned to leave. She had almost reached the door when she heard a sharp noise from behind her. Ami whirled to see Zoicite now twisting under the covers.

"I won't," he muttered, thrashing wildly. "No, don't-!"

Ami knelt, worried, beside the bed. "Zoicite-san?"

He didn't wake, or stop moving.

She touched his shoulder. "Zoicite-san?" His skin was warm under her fingers as he continued to writhe. "Zoicite!" Ami cried.

With a cry, he sat bolt upright, looking around in panic.

"You're all right!" said Ami quickly. "It's all right. You're safe."

Zoicite blinked, her voice finally registering. "Ami?" he breathed, then caught himself. "Mizuno-san?"

"You were having a nightmare," she said, trying not to think about how nice her name sounded when he said it.

"I- I was in the Negaverse," said Zoicite quietly. He wasn't looking at Ami, but at a point somewhere over her shoulder. "I was alone, but I was myself. Beryl wanted me to do…something. She…she wanted me to attack the Sailor Senshi."

Zoicite's eyes focused on Ami. "I refused," he said, not quite believing it. "I refused her, I know I did. Then, all I remember is pain, until you woke me, Mizuno-san."

He still seemed confused and shaken, looking down at his knees. Ami reached out and took his hand, making him look up sharply. "It was only a nightmare," she said. "Whatever happened before, you're safe now."

Zoicite nodded distractedly, running fingers through his hair, then froze, only just realizing that she was sitting on the foot of the bed. "I woke you, didn't I," he said; it wasn't a question. "I'm sorry."

"I was already awake," Ami assured him. "Are you sure you're all right, Zoicite-san?"

He managed a smile. "Yes, thank you, Mizuno-san."

"You should still try to get some rest," she said, rising.

Zoicite nodded. "I will, Mizuno-san."

Ami smiled and walked to the door.

"Mizuno-san?"

She turned to see Zoicite still sitting up, looking seriously at her. "Yes, Zoicite-san?"

He smiled again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next morning, Ami woke to the smell of bacon. It took her a moment to realize that her mother was not home, and that there was only one other person in the apartment who could be responsible.

Ami slid out of bed and pulled on her robe before entering the kitchen. "Zoicite-san?"

He stood at the stove, minding a pan of bacon and eggs. He had pulled his hair back into a sloppy bun, rolled up his sleeves, and added an apron over his clothes.

"Mizuno-san," Zoicite said cheerfully, turning to smile at her. "I, er, hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, but I got up early and I wanted to thank you…"

"That's very thoughtful," said Ami.

Zoicite smiled again and began putting food on a plate. "Sit, Mizuno-san. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, sliding into place at the table.

He poured them each a cup of tea, then sat across from her. "Cream or sugar?"

Ami shook her head. "No, thank you. This is wonderful, Zoicite-san."

"Thank you, Mizuno-san. I thought I might have forgotten how to cook even bacon and eggs, but I managed not to burn anything."

"It's very good," Ami assured him. "I take it you feel better this morning?"

"Excellent," he replied. "Better than ever. Did you sleep all right after…?"

Ami smiled. "Yes, I slept quite well. Will you be all right by yourself if I go out this afternoon? I need to pick up a few things."

"Of course, Mizuno-san. Is this some sort of test to see if you can trust me?"

She grinned. "If I didn't trust you, Zoicite-san, I'd have frozen you already."

Zoicite looked shocked for a moment, then smiled as well. "Of course, Mizuno-san. If you're finished, I'll wash the dishes."

"_I'll _wash the dishes," said Ami, rising. "You can dry."

"All right." Zoicite accepted the towel she handed him, as Ami rolled up her sleeves and started the water. "Is there anything I can do while you're gone?" he asked her.

Ami shook her head, then changed her mind. "You could write how you felt, yesterday and today, and perhaps what you remember about being a stone. That would be very helpful. There are paper and things in my desk."

"I'll get right on it," Zoicite promised.

Ami's errands didn't take very long. She had to buy a textbook for the class she was taking, then stop to get some groceries, now that she was preparing meals for two. She had just left the shop when a male voice called, "Ami-san!"

Mamoru hurried over to her, looking curious. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what, Mamoru-san?" Ami replied.

"Zoicite! Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I did."

"You didn't freeze him, did you?"

Ami glared. "No, I did not. Do you really think I'm that cold, to freeze a helpless man?"

"No, of course not," said Mamoru quickly. "You don't- I only meant- you believe him, then?"

The blue-haired girl sighed. "Yes, Mamoru-san. There's no way he could be lying now."

"Is he all right?"

"Zoicite-san was weak when he woke, but with food and rest, he seems much better." Ami flushed slightly. "He made breakfast this morning."

"Did he?" said Mamoru. "Well, anyway, the real reason I stopped you was to give you this." He handed Ami a small duffel bag. "I found a few spare clothes that should fit Zoicite."

"Mamoru-san," said Ami, in a hushed voice, "how long are we going to keep his presence from the others?"

The older boy shook his head. "We will have to tell them soon, Ami-san. Do you think Zoicite is ready to meet the Senshi?"

She pondered. "Yes, I think he is. Although I'm not sure how ready they are to meet him."

"We'll take that as it comes," said Mamoru. "I'll ask Usa-ko to call a meeting for tomorrow afternoon." She nodded and he said, "I want to thank you, Ami-san. I really appreciate this."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Mamoru-san."

He returned her smile. "I'll arrange it with Usa-ko and the girls. It'll all work out, Ami-san, you'll see."

"Of course, Mamoru-san. Good bye."

"Good bye, Ami-san."

"Are you sure about this, Mizuno-san?" Zoicite asked, looking decidedly nervous. He and Ami had left her apartment, walking the short distance to the shrine where Ami's friend, Hino Rei, lived.

Ami turned to look at him. "You need to meet everyone sooner or later," she said firmly.

"I may not have all my memories back, but I remember Rei-sama's temper," Zoicite argued.

"If it makes you feel any better, I promise to keep Rei-chan from burning you to a crisp."

"No, I don't think I feel any better."

"Ami-chan!" Tsukino Usagi bounded out of the temple, the others not far behind. "Mamo-chan said you were-"

She broke off, seeing Zoicite. Rei immediately pulled out one of her ward-stickers, while Kino Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"Wait!" said Ami quickly. She took a step in front of Zoicite. "Let us explain."

"Us?" repeated Aino Minako, incredulous.

"Yes, us," said Mamoru. "I asked Ami-san to help me bring Zoicite back."

"Ami-chan?" asked Usagi in a small voice. "What's going on?"

"Zoicite is not our enemy," said Ami. "He is one of Mamoru-san's generals. He was healed when the Senshi defeated Beryl and changed into a stone."

"You were right to distrust us then, Tsukino-san," said Zoicite quietly. "We were twisted by Beryl, but your silver crystal saved us. Our stones were sent to our prince, and we have advised him."

"I still don't see why we should trust you," said Rei. She had not put away her ward-stickers, but continued to glare at the sandy-haired young man.

"Because I do," said Ami.

"You do?" Minako asked. "Ami-chan…?"

"Zoicite-san is no more a part of the Negaverse than any of us. I believe that he is completely healed of any dark influence."

"But if he's back," said Makoto, looking as though she was beginning to believe Ami, "won't the other generals be, too?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite are still stones," he said.

"I can't speak for the others," said Zoicite, "but I know they regret working for the Negaverse as much as I do."

"Well…" said Usagi, looking between them, "I think we should give Zoicite-kun and chance!"

Zoicite smiled. "Thank you, Tsukino-san."

"If Ami-chan and Usagi-chan agree," said Minako, "then I agree."

"Well," said Rei, "I won't blast you now, but I make no promises for later." She glared at Zoicite again, then went into the temple.

"That's the best you'll get from Rei-chan," said Makoto. "I trust you, Ami-chan, so I guess I can trust you, too, Zoicite-san." She turned on her heel and followed Rei.

"I should check on them," said Minako. "Bye, everyone."

"Usagi-chan," said Ami, looking at her friend, "are you all right?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry, Ami-chan. But I have to believe Zoicite-kun, even if Rei-chan doesn't. Because Mamo-chan does. Because you do."

"You've been quiet, Zoicite," Mamoru observed.

"It's just good to see you, my lord," he replied. "I mean, Chiba-san."

"I'm not your prince anymore, Zoicite. You can call me Mamoru." He smiled. "Usa-ko, I think these two need to talk, and so do we."

Usagi nodded. "Sure, Mamo-chan. Bye, Ami-chan, Zoicite-kun."

Zoicite watched them go, then turned to Ami. "Thank you, Mizuno-san," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For believing in me," replied Zoicite, "even though I haven't given you any reason to."

Ami smiled. "It's not only Usagi-chan who can believe in people, Zoicite-san. And you can call me Ami, of you like."

"Ami-san." Zoicite grinned, then grew serious. "Will they ever believe me, Ami-san?"

The blue-haired girl nodded. "They will, Zoicite-san," she said kindly. "Rei-chan will come around, once her fire tells her you're not lying." She smiled, trying to reassure him. "It'll be all right, Zoicite-san."

He nodded. "Do you mind if we take the long way to your apartment, Ami-san? Through the park? It's such a lovely day."

"Of course."

Ami and Zoicite left the shrine, walking leisurely through the park. Flowers bloomed in the beds, framing the winding paths. Children raced by in small groups, screaming and laughing.

"I missed flowers," said Zoicite suddenly. Ami looked over at him, and he continued, "And the sun."

"The flowers are lovely," she agreed.

Zoicite leaned over and picked a white blossom. "For you, my lady," he said, offering it to her.

She accepted it with a smile and tucked it behind her ear. "Thank you, kind sir."

They walked in silence for another minute, then Zoicite stopped, looking anxious. "Ami-san, what if Hino-san is right?" he asked. "What if I'm just…weak, and the next time some big evil attacks, I betray you again? What if I really am a bad person?"

Ami stopped as well, facing him. "You are not a bad person, Zoicite-san," she said firmly. "You shouldn't think like that."

"I can't help it," he replied. "I betrayed you once, Ami-san, and I won't do it again. You need to promise me that, if it happens again, if I can't resist the dark…Ami-san, I need you to kill me."

She took a half-step backward. "I couldn't," she gasped.

"You have to," said Zoicite. "I won't hurt you again, Ami-san."

Ami stepped closer, her expression soft. "Zoicite-san, it won't come to that. Sailor Moon and we, as well, have become more powerful. We defeated Galaxia. With any hope, Zoicite-san, we'll be at peace for a long time. I won't make any promises I'm not going to keep."

Zoicite nodded, not looking at her. "I hope you're right, Ami-san."

Ami took another step closer, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she smiled. "Only you can choose your destiny, Zoicite-san. I have confidence in you."

"You do?" Zoicite asked. "I mean, you've said you do, but…"

Ami laughed lightly. "Then you must have confidence in yourself, Zoicite-san."

"Yes, but-"

Suddenly, a peal of thunder clapped overhead. Rain pelted down as lightning flashed over the park.

"Oh, no," said Ami. "We should get inside."

She and Zoicite ran through the park, heads ducked against the rain. At the corner, he paused, but Ami took his hand and pulled him under the roof of a small bus stop.

"I'm soaked," said Zoicite, a laugh in his voice. "That was a quick storm."

"Yes," Ami agreed. She smiled, then realized she still held Zoicite's hand. She made to pull away, but her caught her hand in both of his own.

"Ami-san," he said seriously. "Do you remember the Moon Kingdom?"

Normally, Ami would have been flustered, having her hand held by a handsome young man, but with Zoicite she felt comfortable. "A…little," she said. "It's still a little fuzzy."

"For me, too," said Zoicite. "But I do remember the first time I saw you. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Ami blushed. "I'm hardly beautiful," she demurred.

"Breathtaking, then." Although he was remembering her as the Mercurian princess, Zoicite was looking right at her. "Not like the other ladies. Ami-san, you had a certain confidence, like you were reading a book in your head, rather than worrying about your gown."

She smiled. "Sometimes, I was."

Zoicite met her eyes and quickly looked down. "A long time ago, I thought that if I had the chance to speak to you again, I would beg you to forgive me. I promised myself I wouldn't interfere with your life, but I…you're just too wonderful, Ami-san."

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Ami's eyes widened in a moment of surprise, then she relaxed into the kiss.

Suddenly, Zoicite pulled away. "I- I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't-" He turned quickly and left, walking out into the rain.

Ami stood stunned for a moment. She had always thought that her shyness would turn her six shades of red if anyone had ever tried to kiss her. But now, she found herself remembering another kiss, from another life, and looking forward to another.

"Zoicite!" Ami ran out of the bus stop, ignoring the rain that pelted down. "Zoicite, wait!"

He turned, surprised, and she stopped in front of him. "Ami-san," he said. "I really-"

Zoicite broke off as Ami stood on her toes and kissed him.

"There," she said. "Now we're even."

"Ami-san?"

"If you were saying what I think you were a moment ago, then I agree."

Zoicite blinked. "Ami-san? What was I saying?"

"You were reminding me of the Moon Kingdom," she said. "I'm not a princess anymore, Zoicite."

"Then…" Her words seemed to be taking a long time to reach his brain. "Then we're- what do you say here?- going out?"

Ami smiled. "Yes, Zoicite."

He grinned. "Have I told you that you're wonderful, Ami?" he asked, then caught her around the waist and spun her wildly around.

"Zoi-!" was all she managed to get out before she was swept off her feet. He set her down gently. "We're still out in the rain."

The news that Ami and Zoicite were now 'an item' could hardly be kept secret. Usagi and Minako, ever the hopeless romantics, had immediately gushed congratulations. Mamoru, now sharing his apartment with Zoicite after Doctor Mizuno had returned, shared a bemused look with Makoto. Rei had grudgingly admitted that if Ami trusted Zoicite, she supposed she did, but added a dire warning against hurting their Ami-chan. Zoicite nodded, deciding to take her threat seriously. Even Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, the Outer Senshi, stopped at the temple to see them.

"All the best," said Michiru, while Haruka nodded.

Ami had blushed. "Thank you, Michiru-san."

Finally, it had gotten dark, and everyone had left for home. "May I walk with you, Ami-chan?" Zoicite asked, offering his arm.

She took it, smiling. "Of course, Zoi-kun."

They set off in the direction of Ami's apartment building. After a few minutes, Zoicite said, "Ami-chan, do you think we're going too fast? I've only been human for a few days."

Ami smiled. "That is true, Zoicite-chan, but that doesn't change our feelings. Mamoru-san and I will help. You can go to university, and become whatever you wand. That's what is wonderful about our life here, Zoi-chan. We can be anything."

"I was a doctor once," he said, thinking. "I'd like to help people again."

"I've been looking at medical school as well," said Ami. "Things have been fairly quiet here. But I know I have to be ready if Sailor Moon needs me."

Zoicite squeezed her hand, his mind made up. "I'm going to be a doctor again, Ami-chan. I want to be useful again."

She smiled radiantly up at him. "Oh, I think you're starting to be quite useful already, Zoi-kun…"


End file.
